


i just wanna make you smile

by irisowari



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Confused K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, k1-b0 blushes like... a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisowari/pseuds/irisowari
Summary: rantaro and keebo watch a show and cuddle. that's all.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	i just wanna make you smile

Rantaro and Keebo were walking to the green-haired male’s house after they finished school and picked up Rantaro’s sisters from school. The two boys had been dating for a month and enjoyed going over to each other’s houses and spending time with each other. They loved each other’s presence, even though they were still getting used to the relationship (though, it was mostly Keebo that was still settling into it).

Keebo had trouble understanding love and what it is. Despite that, he believed he loved Rantaro. He was also new to relationships. Rantaro was his first partner, so he didn’t know what people did in their relationships. He didn’t know whether he should embrace Rantaro or kiss him on the cheek. Keebo wasn’t sure if it was time for that. He didn’t want to go for the risk and then get rejected.

Everybody arrived at Rantaro’s house, the green-haired boy unlocking the door and pushing it open. Everyone entered, Keebo shyly following behind the other’s sisters. The green-eyed boy’s parents were at work, so the only ones there were Keebo, Rantaro, and Rantaro’s sisters.

“Are you all going to play upstairs?” Rantaro asked the girls, who were all hanging their backpacks on the hooks aligning the walls, along with taking their shoes off.

“Yeah!” his six-year-old sister replied, already running up the stairs to the playroom. All of his other sisters followed after her, doing their best not to trip.

Rantaro laughed then looked over to Keebo. Keebo was playing with his hands, acting a bit shy.

“Hey, Keebo.” Rantaro placed his hand on Keebo’s shoulder, causing the short boy to look up at him. “I know you’re still getting used to our relationship, but I promise you, you don’t have anything to worry about. Just try to relax a bit. I promise everything’s alright.”

Keebo looked at the floor and smiled. “Okay…”

Rantaro placed his hand under Keebo’s chin and directed his head up, so Keebo’s blue eyes were looking into Rantaro’s green. “I want to see your smile. Don’t hide it from me. Look, your smile’s adorable.”

A blush spread across Keebo’s pale cheeks and nose. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Rantaro smiled at Keebo. “Anyway, do you want to watch something on Netflix? I’ve gotten into  _ Series of Unfortunate Events _ . We could watch that.”

Keebo nodded. “Alright…”

Rantaro guided Keebo over to the teal couch, sitting down next to each other. Keebo sat far from the green-eyed male, which he noticed. “Hey, I promise I won’t bite! Come a bit closer.”

“Sorry.” Keebo scooted over, not much distance between the two boys this time.

Rantaro giggled. “Don’t apologize. I know you’re not used to this. It’s alright.”

Rantaro grabbed the television remote and switched it on. He went to Netflix, selected his account, and scrolled through the shows to turn on the show they agreed on. After the show began playing, he rested his arm on the back of the couch, which just happened to be right above Keebo’s head. The blond began to sweat, and his blush returned. His nerves were getting the best of him. Keebo couldn’t focus on the show, and he cursed himself for not being more chill.

Out of the corner of his eye, the green-haired boy noticed Keebo internally (more like externally judging the amount of sweat that was dripping down his pale face) freaking out. Rantaro frowned. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah,” Keebo lied, wincing at his stutter.

“You’re not.” Rantaro sighed. He shifted his arm then realized the issue. “Oh, I made you nervous when I put my arm here, didn’t I?”

Keebo knew lying wouldn’t solve anything, so he just nodded his head. “Yeah… kinda.”

Rantaro laughed. “I’m sorry.” Rantaro removed his arm from the back of the couch, and instead rested his arm on his lap.

Keebo relaxed a bit. Almost immediately, the random thought of Rantaro’s arm being wrapped around him popped up into his mind. The blond did a double-take in his head when that happened, and the blush once again made a reappearance.

Rantaro laughed and was going to comment on the show, but he saw the blush across Keebo’s cheeks. “Alright, blushy-boy, what’s up now?” Rantaro tilted his head with a smile on his face.

Keebo’s eyes widened at the nickname. “U-um…” Keebo was speechless.

Rantaro shook his head, the smile still present on his face. “I’m worried if your face gets even redder, you’re going to turn into a tomato. What’s wrong?”

Keebo took a deep breath and decided to hurry and just tell him. “Can you put your arm around me?”

Rantaro looked at him for a moment with his head tilted. Keebo was worried he fucked up and was about to run out of his boyfriend’s house. Before he could, Rantaro laughed and placed his arm around Keebo’s shoulders. “Of course. You don’t even know how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

Keebo relaxed immediately, his blush surprisingly fading. He smiled, liking the gesture a lot. “Thank you…”

“You’re welcome.”

The two continued watching the show, Keebo still in Rantaro’s embrace. Without realizing it, the blond had rested his head on the other’s chest. Rantaro smiled a bit, before surprising the other with a kiss on the head. Keebo’s eyes widened again, another blush appearing on his cheeks.

“You’re blushing right now, aren’t you?” Rantaro chuckled.

“M-maybe…” Keebo nuzzled his head into Rantaro’s chest. He enjoyed the warmth.

“Of course you are,” Rantaro teased.

The afternoon passed by quickly, the two falling asleep by the end of the episode.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at these places!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/irisowari) | [Tumblr](https://irisowari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
